The Girl They Called Freak
by loulouluvswwry
Summary: A oneshot prequel explaining Scaramouche her POV before Somebody to Love, and her arrest, how she ended up helping to save to planet. All before WWRY, no story included. Physical not sexual child abuse, dont like, dont read. Please R&R.


**Hey guys, hope your all doing good. Well this is a different fic and I think it was the first (maybe second) I ever wrote!! Lol, but I thought I'd post it for you to hopefully enjoy lol.**

**So the original WWRY format and characters don't belong to me, they belong to Ben Elton and Queen. But Oh God I wish they did.**

**So on with the story:**

The Girl They Called 'Freak'.

Weirdo.

Loner.

Bitch.

Freak.

All words to describe Sally-Anne. I won't lie, of course they hurt, but not as much as what my Dad used to say.

Stupid.

Ignorant.

Loser.

Freak.

That one word seemed to some me up. Freak. My Mom alwaysused to say, "Sticks and stones….." Blah blah blah- she didn't realised that my Dad was breaking bones as well as my heart.

If you hadn't guessed it I am Scaramouche- Rock Chick extraordinaire and Galileo Figaro's girl-friend.

He is my world, my rock, my hero.

And we're getting married! I think that was the best moment of my life, saying 'Yes' to Gaz. So here I am trying to fill in a diary, to try and tell him what happened to me before him. It was a lifetime ago but he wants to know. So I'm gonna tell him.

Registered on the net as always felt different. Not like Gaz and his dreams, just slightly different. As if I didn't want to be just another GaGa girl. I wanted to make a difference but my Dad beat it out of me as I was growing up.

So I did what I should. I was one of the most popular girls in school. I don't know whether that's because I tried so hard to fit in that I did, or because I didn't fit in too well that I was put on a pedestal by the other kids.

Anyway, so I was an out-an-out GaGa kid. My Mom made sure I had the best and most stylish computer. The best wrist communicator and mobile so I lived up to the image.

I think it made her happy because we didn't really have the GaGa life in reality, (virtual, that is.)

My Dad was never home, I think he had another woman/women, and my Mom turned to drink.

Don't get me wrong, my Mom was great- when she was sober. We had the best times, we laughed and giggled (yes I can giggle,) our way through ice cream and chocolate.

But when my Dad got home everything would change.

My Mom would do everything he asked without question but if I were to question anything I'd get a slap.

The first time he actually beat me was my 16th birthday. Me and my mates went virtual bowling and had a great time. But I had to be home at 9.30-even on my birthday. I didn't think it was fair so I went home at 10. Only half an hour late and just to make my point.

My Dad hit the roof. When I pointed out that my friends were still only just down the road, (none of them had to be in till 11.30 and were so slow getting anywhere!) My Dad punched me in the face so hard; he broke my cheekbone (the hospital sorted that out easily enough.)

Thos kind of injuries happened to me a lot. The hospital never asked any questions; even if they had I would have lied.

As punishment the next day (obviously I hadn't had enough the night before!!) He hacked off most of my hair. It was a mess. So I did something to punish him- if only to make the people at his work ask questions about me. I downloaded 3 lots of the 'in-fashion' streak kit colours and mixed them together. The colour came out the purple that you see now. I fell in love with it. It was a good job both my parents were out that day as I really went to work on myself.

As my hair was already all over the place I decided to braid it backwards and do it exactly how I wanted it, not however was fashionable that week. (It did take me quite a few attempts as I'd never even needed to do my own hair before!)

So that's how my hair ended up like this. For the first time I felt like me, whoever 'me' was. It was like a release, finally I was doing something.

After that I knew I could never go back to being another GaGa girl. I illegally downloaded a black skirt, black top and used one of my mom's old sheets and dyed it black. I sowed up the bits that needed it in red thread. When I put on my new 'out-fit' I couldn't believe it was me and yet, it felt right.

So before my Mom and Dad got home that night, I hid all my new stuff. All they could see was my hair. My Mom was so shocked she just laughed hysterically. My Dad- well I hit the floor so hard, I passed out. At least I was doing something to defy him. My Mom patched me up and put me to bed.

The next day my Mom was dead.

My Dad had beaten her so hard that her body basically shut down. I think her heart had had enough of breaking. I later found out that my Dad had beaten her because she had stood up for me.

For the first time ever my Mom actually said something to my Dad. He had been planning in some way to kill me. That's how much being different meant to him.

My own Father wanted me dead.

He was planning to tell everyone I'd been killed by bohemians on the wasteland. Ironic eh?

But my Mother had flipped, she'd said; "I've known you were crazy for a long time but this is it! You want to kill our own flesh-and-blood?! Our baby?!"

When my dad answered 'yes', she was the one who became violent. My mom, who was as soft as anything started hitting out. She pounded on his chest as many times as she possibly could. When she finished one punch from him had finished her off. One punch to the chest and she was dead.

I was disgusted with him, and not to mention distraught that my dad have killed my mom.

Aren't parents supposed to be loving, not only to their children, but to each other as well??

That was the final straw for me. Although I've had beating so hard he broken my bones, I would have forgiven him anything except taking my mom.

That night I packed my bag. It was the end.

I went about the next day as if nothing had happened. I got up. I went to school. I did my lessons without interrupting but, little did anyone know, I was ready to leave the GaGa world forever. I was gonna go somewhere else. Where they didn't know me as 'Sally-Anne', pretty GaGa Girl. Where they didn't say thing like, 'what happened to you hair?' and 'Why don't you go natural?'

Not the world's greatest insults but at least people would _only_ know me as 'Freak', I preferred that.

But before I even got out of school something bizarre happened to me. I saw Gaz.

During school he'd been vaguely familiar. I just though it was such a cliché for the 2 weirdo's to hang out, so I never went and found him.

On that day I hid during the 'Virtual High School' jingle. Huh jingle was about right. I loved singing but to sing that song was a pain in the arse….

"All we hear is Radio Ga Ga

Video Goo Goo

Internet Ga Ga……." Blah blah blah, how bloody awful! Flinging your arms around like that!!

But the next thing I heard was a song, well of course it was a song durrr!! (ooophs sorry I occasionally have GaGa relapses),

Anyway the song was beautiful, I don't even know if beautiful is the right word for it but I had to say it. It seemed so real and exactly what I felt but someone else was singing it.

Galileo Figaro.

"I want to break free!" Describes us both perfectly. I couldn't even stop there. The next song I heard was so moving. It was like all the pain, my grief of losing my Mom and Dad, the bullying at my school, my hope, my future all rolled into one.

Somebody to Love.

Khashoggi took me at the end of my song. I met my future-husband, my soul-mate, my best-friend.

Gaz.

I met some of the most amazing people. Meat, Brit, Mads, Big Macca and all the bohemians. People that have influenced my life in fantastic ways.

And now I'm pregnant……..

Argghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

And the rest, they say, is history.

* * *

**So my oneshot prequel to Scaramouche's life before Somebody to Love. Love it, Like it, Hate it??**

**Please R&R Thanks xxx**


End file.
